


Broken Hippogriff

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron broke a family treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hippogriff

**Title:** Broken Hippogriff   
**Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Ron broke a family treasure.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a nativity scene.  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 17. 

Ron had really stepped in it this time. He'd broken the Hippogriff from Lavender's nativity set, which had been passed down in her family for generations. It was her favourite piece. It was sold to wizard families only.

He hoped she wouldn't notice. 

Ron waited anxiously for Lavender to get home, the bits of the once lovely Hippogriff, safely in his pocket. 

Lavender began searching frantically almost immediately.

"What are you looking for?" he asked with a wince.

"My Hippogriff is missing."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Ron." 

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." He knew he couldn't.

"Because you broke it?"

"Maybe."


End file.
